The Moon Cards
by Rosabell
Summary: To tell you the truth, I found almost all of my stories. I just can't remember what they were about, hehe. Anyways, here is one!


The Moon Cards

Author's Notes: I like Manderin. ( Okay, I can't speak Cantonese) So to make this realistic, I'll go with the language I know best. It's likely that Syaoran speaks Cantonese, although I don't know. Xiao Lang is Manderin. Anyway. You know what I mean. Capish?

_The Clow Cards, the Sakura Cards, use the power of the star. They are called the Star Cards, the power that mixes between the powers of the sun and moon. The Card Mistress is Sakura Kinomoto, a young girl who was destined to master their forces. She is the Mistress of the Star, for her powers lie in the celestial lights in the sky.  
There was another group of cards, not known, but it existed, the Eriol Cards, the Sun Cards, who use the powers of the sun. They were created, they were not collected, by the powerful reincarnation of the one who made the cards of the star. His name was Eriol Hiriingaziwa, a powerful sorceror, who holds the staff of the morning sun.  
But stars and suns, they are not enough. Together they are strong, but not strong enough. The new evil that awaits the children of the cards, the mortals, the ones that hold magic, the evil looms over all. It has its eyes on the lone boy who recieved nothing, but to hurt him, it will have to destroy the suns and stars.  
But none of them, not even Eriol, knew of the third group of cards, who uses the power of the moon. This is presented to the obvious one, the child of amber eyes, and two guardians are made to protect the child and to guide him. The first one, the one who seems to be from the moon, but is actually from the sun, has awakened into this world, in search of its master. The second was not awakened. Neither were the cards.  
All cards have their own traits. None are more powerful then the other, only more beneficial in certain cases. The Star Cards are powerful in their bond with their mistress, her strength giving them theirs. The Sun Cards are powerful in their obedience with their master, his wisdom and confidence giving them theirs. But the Moon Cards are different from them all. It has the same powers and the same names, and may have a few more. But that is not the strange and wonderful powers the Moon Cards possess, for the cards the child of amber eyes hold, have a will of their own..._

Syaoran woke up feeling really tired.  
" Ugh." He muttered. " Next time, I'll ask for a coat if we ever go skiing again." His nose is running and his throat hurted. He quickly ran for a tissue before the fluids drip out.  
" Urgh-" His groan was rudely interrupted by a series of coughs.  
He sighed and sank into the bed.  
" Good thing it's a Saturday." He muttered. " Urgh. Martial arts. Come on, Xiao Lang, you can do it. It's just a little cold."  
He groaned again. " I'm so tired!" He whined to no one in particular.  
" Colds making people tired. That's logical." He sat up, then sank back down again.  
" Maybe I should make some of those...of course, you baka. Ban lan gen...shoot. I'm out. Honey milk is fine...but I ran out of honey..." He sweatdropped. " Zhong gan lin can work also..." Now he's talking half Japanese half Chinese. " Zhong gan lin, oh god! Mei you le. Guess when I get better, the first thing I'm going to do is to go buy more herbs and all that. Gan mou chong ji...A-ti!" He sneezed. " Gan mou chong ji. Oh no. This is the last pack. God I'm so unprepared! I hope there's a Chinatown near here. This is the last pack I got from Hong Kong. Re shuei...dar!" He sneezed again. " Oof. I thought I dressed warmly yesterday! Then again, that's about as warm as you can get..." He sweatdropped.   
He heated the water over the stove and went to his room, listening. Pretty soon, he was no longer listening.  
Poof! Li jumped, fell again, scrambled to his feet, hurried over to the boiling pot and turned off the fire. He opened the pack, gently poured the water over the sweetened herbs, then mixed it with a chopstick.  
" Honeymilk tastes better then this." He grumbled. " But it doesn't work as well. God! I wish we had yi xie ban lan gen. Hmph." He sipped the sweet herb medicine.  
" Well, guess I underestimated this stuff." He sipped again. " I'm starting to miss Meiling."  
After he finished, the child went over to put on a sweater even though he was sweating.  
_Sweating is good, even for colds, although I thought it's mostly for fevers?_ He shrugged.  
Then he decided to sleep until he was rested. His entire body ached.  
" Sakura..." He whispered unknowingly.

" Achat sho'alti meieit, Adonai otoh avakeish-"  
" What are you singing, Sakura?" Kero asked.  
" Just some Hebrew song I learned from a friend." Sakura smiled.  
" Hebrew?" Kero stated dully.  
" Gomen." Sakura smiled. " I guess I ate too much sugar today."  
Kero raised his small eyebrows. " Well, that explains it."  
" Hey kaijuu!" Shouted a voice from downstairs. " It's your turn to go shopping today!"  
" Urgh." Sakura growled. She stomped her way out.  
" What do you know?" Touya joked. " Not only are you a kaijuu, you're a heavy one."  
" Oni-chan!!!!!"

" Hmph. All this time I've been here I've never shopped for herbs." Syaoran scratched his head. " Now I don't know where to go."  
" You could try the store over there." Came a voice.  
" Yah!! Ati!" Syaoran half screamed half sneezed. " Hiriingaziwa." He growled.  
" Ano...gomen?" Eriol sweatdropped. " Daijoubu?"  
" Does it look like I'm alright?" Syaoran snapped. " Fine. I'm okay. Got a cold." He sneezed again.  
" Bless you." Eriol squinted a little. " Do you want me to show you where the store is?"  
" I- " Syaoran stopped. " Alright..."

" Bleh. This thing is too sweet!" Syaoran grimaced. " These Japanese people stink at making Chinese medicine. Maybe they should stick with their own. Bleh! This thing is too stale. God these people are...hmph. At least these antibiotics tastes alright." He sweatdropped. " They should put a Chinatown here. Although many people don't come here." He sweatdropped again. " That's why they put Chinatown in America." He shook his head. " Why can't I go to America to capture all the cards?"  
_Baka._ He thought. " And meet someone name Arukas."  
He chuckled at that. " How did I ever come up with that." He blinked. " Wow! Sakura's name spelled backwards _is_ Arukas!" _Wow, you're such a genius._ He thought dully. " Although it doesn't make much sense..." He said aloud.  
" Like the term ' little wolf' makes any sense?" Came a female voice.  
Syaoran froze. " Dare? Come out!"  
" I'm down here."   
Syaoran looked down. " Wah! Nani?! What the heck are you?"  
The small white cat, slender and healthy, with two long and wide feathered wings, looked up at him with sapphire blue eyes. There was a ruby at the center of its forehead and a sort of tiara of stringed amber on the top of its head.  
" What do you think I look like?" Asked the cat tenderly.  
Syaoran, forgetting his fear, ( It really is a cute cat), bent down and stared at it.  
" A cat with wings." He said finally. " Are you in any way related to Spinel?"  
The cat laughed gently. " Lie, child. I happened to be here."  
" Are you someone's guardian?" Syaoran asked.  
The snow white cat became serious. " Hai." It said quietly. " I don't know who yet."  
" So...why are you in my apartment?" Syaoran asked.  
" Good question, but I don't know." The cat answered.   
" What's your name?"  
" Minguan." The cat answered.  
" Minguan?" Syaoran blinked. " You use moon magic?"  
" Lie." Minguan answered. " The sun."  
" Then why the heck are you named Moonlight?" Syaoran asked, for the poem kept on repeating in his head _Ju tou wang ming yue, di tou si gu xiang_  
" What the heck are you named ' little wolf'?" Minguan answered gently.  
Syaoran blushed and rose.  
Minguan flapped her little wings and rose into the air.   
" Ati!" Syaoran answered to her.  
Minguan laughed. " Well, being outside shopping for medicine didn't cure your cold at all, did it?"  
Syaoran didn't answer.  
Minguan rested on his shoulder. " I guess this means I'm stuck here with you until the Master of the Moon Cards appears."  
" Master of the Moon Cards?" Syaoran asked.  
" You don't know? Lie, of course you don't. Well, there's the Master of the Sun Cards, I believe you already met him. His name's Eriol...Hiriingaziwa, lie?"  
" Eriol's the Master of the Sun Cards?"  
" You don't know?"  
" Well, he never used them. Ati!" Syaoran sniffled.  
" He shouldn't, because he never needed to. And the Mistress of the Star Cards. I think it's that girl you have a crush on. What's her name-"  
" Nani????" Syaoran blushed. " Wh-wh, how-"  
" I know everything. Now what was her name? Sakura...Kinamota?"  
" Sakura Kinomoto. I bet five bucks there's no such name as Kinamota."  
" Japanese isn't my favorite language." Minguan apologized.  
" Trust me. It isn't mine either. But so far, my favorite word is still ' baka'."  
Minguan laughed. " You're just like any old Chinese person."  
" So Sakura's the Mistress of the Star Cards. Figures. Ati!"  
" You lost that judgment, neh?"  
" Just not powerful enough. I got the wits and the brains." Syaoran wasn't bragging. He is not the kind, but it was true.  
" She got the brains too."  
" Figures. If she doesn't, we'll all say Konnichiwa, Kinomoto-san! To Touya. Ati!"  
" Oh."  
" How do you know all this stuff? I've never seen you around here."  
" I am psychic."  
" Is that a joke? Ati!"  
" Not really."  
Syaoran sniffled and ran for a tissue. Minguan followed. After Syaoran finished blowing out his nose, he quickly turned off the fire and poured the boiling water over to the cup.  
" Wow. You got a doctor's son here." Minguan blinked.  
Syaoran blinked. " Anyone can do this." He answered. " Ban lan gen is one of the nicest herbs to drink. Everyone knows when you get colds you use this."  
" Really?"  
" Ano...I don't know." Syaoran sweatdropped. " I won't let you taste. You might become Kero."  
" Kero?" Minguan laughed. " Oh, him. Hai, I know him. Funny little guy."  
" You do?" Syaoran said dully. " Does he bite you too?"  
Minguan laughed again. " Oh, you're funny, little boy. Lie, he doesn't bite me. He doesn't really know when to get serious, so Clow Reed had so much trouble with him he decided to give Yue the exact opposite personality."  
" Which is one of the reasons why Yue doesn't eat." Syaoran sipped as he sat down. " Ati!"  
" Bless you!" Minguan blinked. " You look like you're going to burn up."  
" I'm alright." Syaoran blinked. " So, who do you think your master-or mistress, is? I mean, there aren't many people around this town with magical abilities. Sakura, Hiriingaziwa, Touya perhaps, if he has any left-"  
" He does."  
" Oh. And perhaps Fujitaka."  
" Fujitaka?" Minguan blinked.  
" Sakura's father."  
" Oh."  
" And then you have Nakuru, Spinel, Kero, Yue, and that's about it."  
Minguan's blue eyes smiled. " You forgot another one. How can you forget? You silly thing!"  
" Huh?"  
" Raiden Shourai?" The little cat hinted.  
Syaoran facefaulted. " I can't be. But you're right. I got magical abliities. Say, all these guardians appeared when there was trouble. What's going on?"  
" Hm?"  
" I mean, is there something that might hurt Sakura...or Tomoyo, or..."  
Minguan closed her eyes. " Hai..."  
" Nani?" Syaoran nearly dropped his cup. It was empty anyway, but it is china. " There is?"  
" Not now." Minguan answered, silently putting on a spell on the child. " You got a cold, that might turn into a fever. Get some rest."  
Syaoran felt his body relax, and, dropping the cup, which Minguan caught, he sank onto the couch.

Author's Notes ( again): How'd you like it? Of course, I know, the more proper name would be Ming Yue Guang for the little cat, but I thought Minguan was alright, no? What do you think of this? Good? Bad? Please Review! 


End file.
